roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 is a limited use shotgun in March of the Dead. Like all the other limited use weapons, the SPAS-12 has a limited clip. The SPAS-12 is also an automatic shotgun and has a very fast firerate. Unlike its pump action counterpart, the Pump Shotgun, where it shoots 10 pellets per shot, the SPAS-12 shoots 9 pellets per shot, and has a tighter spread. The SPAS-12 can be found by a stack of crates near the entrance of the Science Facility. Tips * It is extremely important to rarely reload, as reloading this can waste a single mag clip. * It's better to shoot only once for most zombies or a singular zombie, as 252 is already enough to kill many common zombies, and a Heavy Zombie. * The SPAS-12 is a waste against a weaker, singular enemy, so it's better to use this for swarms and stronger enemies. * A shot to the head would make a greater damage of 378 (252 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 378) Pros & Cons Pros * One of the highest damaging guns in the game * Has an extremely fast firerate * Has a slower firerate than the AK-47, making it easier to save ammo * Holds more shells than the Pump Shotgun (10 shells) Cons * It's a temporary weapon, meaning that it has a limited clip. * Has the longest reloading speeds compared to any gun in the game if it fired 1 full mag, as it has 10 pellets. * Like the Pump Shotgun, the left arm can block the player's vision if they use the default package. * Its fast firing can make it easier to run out of ammo quick. * Useless from longer distances, due to its wide spread. Updates * 9/8/2018: The SPAS-12 was added to the game, as well as Chapter 3 itself. * 9/15/2018: The SPAS-12's damage was nerfed down. Its firerate was also increased heavily, and became fully automatic. * 9/28/2018: The SPAS-12's animations have been changed. * 9/29/2018: The SPAS-12's animations have been replaced with the new ones, as it used the old shotgun animations. * 10/3/2018: The SPAS-12's spread has been increased, making it to actually spread. * 11/28/2018: Changed the SPAS-12's reloading speed, animation, and sound. * 11/29/2018: The SPAS-12 (along with all the other weapons) received a custom-made tool icon. * 12/12/2018: The SPAS-12's damage has been increased from 14 to 31, and its mesh has also changed, along with its firing sound. ** Later on the same day, the SPAS-12's flashlight was fixed, as it pointed backwards instead of forward. * 1/1/19 SPAS-12's limited clips decreased from 12/12 to 9/9 Trivia * The SPAS-12's current mesh is from the game, Crossfire * SPAS-12 has its mesh changed 3 times throughout MoTD history (This is tied with Barrett M82) * When the SPAS-12 first came out, it was pump action, and had a slightly faster firerate than the Pump Shotgun. Each pellet dealt 30 damage. ** It was also semi-automatic ** It also used to have a Mossberg 500 mesh with a pistol grip, despite it being labeled as a SPAS-12. * This is the creator's favorite gun. * Its animations were based off of the SPAS-12's animations from Left 4 Dead 2. * In reality, a SPAS-12 can only hold around 8 shells instead of the 10 shells in the game. * SPAS is actually an acronym for 'S'pecial 'P'urpose 'A'utomatic 'S'hotgun * Despite the SPAS-12 being 12-gauge, in this case, the SPAS-12 fires 9 pellets instead of 12. ** This could explain why the pellets deal high damage compared to the Wingmaster 870. Gallery Spas12 rp.png|The SPAS-12 Spas12 icon.png|The SPAS-12's tool icon SPAS-12.jpg|A real life SPAS-12 Category:March of the Dead Category:Primary Weapon Category:Limited Weapon Category:Shotgun Category:Gun Category:Weapon Category:Story Mode Category:Automatic Fire